Volcán Apagado
by Anddy Romanov Malfoy Riddle
Summary: Draco y Hermione tienen una relación secreta en los últimos años de Hogwarts, en la guerra y post guerra, pero consumarla les es imposible y son separados para siempre amándose aun, incluso rehaciendo sus vidas.nt. de Es Ell mas que yo


**La otra versión de ES ELLA MAS QUE YO, que fue la versión de Astoria ahora es la versión de Draco con la versión Volcán de Jose Jose, saben que estos son songfic con el argumento ****Draco y Hermione tienen una relación secreta en los últimos años de Hogwarts, en la guerra y post guerra, pero consumarla les es imposible y son separados para siempre amándose aun, incluso rehaciendo sus vidas con otras personas**** la cual con el paso Astoria se da cuenta de que existió y de que su marido no puede olvidar a Hermione asi que la versión ahora de** D**raco**

_Besabas como nadie se lo imagina_

_Igual que una mar en calma igual que un golpe de mar_

Esta no era la primera vez ni seria la ultima en que el, Draco Malfoy recordaba los besos de Hermione Granger, su enemiga a la cual llego a amar con el alma, nadie la conoció como él, nadie conoció la enorme pasión desbordada de la leona, la cual recordaba en cada instante

_Y siempre te quedabas a ver el alba_

_Y ser tú mi medicina para olvidar_

Esos recuerdos cuando después de pasar la noche ella se quedaba con él, todo era un secreto nadie debía enterarse pero disfrutaban cada momento, ver su rostro de ella al amanecer era la mejor medicina para él,, ella era la mejor medicina de él para olvidar todos esos horribles momentos, porque ella le había enseñado a amar

_Ya sé que me avisabas hacia tiempo_

_Amor, ten mucho cuidado, amor que te dolerá_

El y Ella siempre supieron que había una de dos, que todo llegara a su realización o que todo terminara de una vez por todas, pero ambos sabían que tenía que ser con cuidado que un adiós les dolería en el alma

_Tú no debes quererme, yo soy pecado_

_Hay días en mi pasado que volverá_

El muchas veces se lo dijo, pero ella se negaba diciéndole que le amaba, que juntos lucharían por olvidar su pasado pero ahora Draco se maldecía por no haber luchado con ella, pero él era un pecado para ella, siempre se lo dijo, por eso debió terminar todo, pero era una maldición no tenerla ahí junto a él, para el

_Yo que fui tormenta, yo que fui tornado_

_Yo que fui volcán, soy un volcán apagado_

Él, el príncipe de Slytherin se sentía acabado, apagado sin aquella leona que había robado su corazón para siempre, Un chico seguido por muchas mujeres, la cual solo una seria siempre para él, separados al fin y al cabo pero siempre para él, después de ser un Dios para las mujeres Draco se sentía apago, toda llama de aquel volcán que una vez el fue, estaba apagado a no tenerla a ella

_Hermione _–

Murmuro su nombre de nuevo, rosando sus labios con sus dedos, recordó como ella le besaba, porque ella siempre estaba en su cabeza, y más cuando Scorpius estaba en Hogwarts, Draco sabía que Astoria estaba enterada de todo, se lo dijo y se lo acepto a ella, siempre seria ella, siempre seria Hermione para él, pero no negaría que apreciaba a esa mujer con la compartía la cama, pero no la amaba, no la amaba como amaba a pesar de todo a Hermione, ni le hacía el amor como se lo hizo varias veces a Hermione, pero sabía que debía darle su lugar a Astoria y eso hacía, eso hacía cada vez que veía de lejos a la castaña, si cada vez que dejaban o iban por Scorpius a King Kross, solo la miraba y veía como su hijo se despedía de los hijos de ella y de los Potter, su hijo era diferente y no le negaría esa amistad, pero solo podía ver a la castaña, solo eso, ver sus ojos y desear ser aquel Weasley que la tomaba de la cintura, hoy pasaría lo mismo iría por Scorpius terminaba su 5 año en Hogwarts, el verano pasado le había dado permiso de pasar unos días con sus amigos, los hijos de Potter los cuales atendían y querían a su hijo, lo que no paso con el

Ya estoy lista Draco –

El asintió a su mujer y se dirigieron a King Kross

Porque tu volaste de mi nido,  
Porque tu volaste de mi lado,  
Yo que fui tormenta, yo que fui tornado,  
Yo que fui volcan, soy un volcan apagado.

Y seguiria apagado por el siempre hecho que ella ya no estaba que ella ya no era suya, Astoria le sonrio, pero el nunca le sonreiria como le sonrio a la castaña cuando se reunian en la sala de menesteres en secreto, ni cuando se escapaban hacia el bosque prohibido, ni cuando se reunian en el departamento de el, ni cuando pasaban las noches y dias juntos, pero Astoria merecia su mejor cara, le habia dado un hijo al cual amaba asi que ella merecia que el lo intentara aunque sabia que no podria. Asi llegaron a King Kross donde varios padres ya estaban ahi, el tren estaba llegando justo cuando ellos aparecian en el aden 9 ¾ y se topo con la mirada de los Potter y Weasley entre ellos con la mirada chocolate de ella, de Hermione la cual hizo en el lo mismo que alguna vez causo

_Besabas como nadie se lo imagina  
Igual que una mar en calma  
Igual que un golpe de mar.  
Y siempre te quedabas a ver el alba  
Y a ser tu mi medicina, para olvidar._

las preguntas siempre llenaban su cabeza, ella aun pensaría en el, aun sentiría sus labios sobre los suyos y sus caricias, aun sentiría escuchar su te amo en su cabeza en sus oídos, aun ella sentía lo que alguna vez sintió y él lo supo cuando sus ojos se conectaron, si ella aun lo sentía a pesar de todo, Draco la conocía muy bien tanto como ella lo conocía a él y podía darse de lo mismo, pero las cartas ya habían sido tiradas ya tenían Familias los dos y al ver bajar sus hijos dejaban de mirarse porque más que su amor, era el amor por esos niños, ese amor había podido consolar su dolor por el amor perdido de ellos, Entonces dejo de verla Scorpius venia hacia él con una sonrisa la cual el igualo a su hijo, lo abrazo él era su más grande amor, su hijo, ese hijo que una vez pensó que sería de Hermione y de él, pero no fue así

Papá tengo algo que decirles

Que es Scorpius – Draco pregunto a su hijo, Astoria se acerco a ambos

Amo a Lily Potter

Draco quedo en shock y en ese preciso momento vio también los rostros en shock de Astoria, de los Potter, Harry, Ginny, de Ron y todos los Weasley y la de Hermione incluida al ellos escuchar las palabras de la pequeña pelirroja Potter

Scorpius…hijo... pero

Astoria le miraba sorprendida y Draco no podía dejar de mirar cómo se miraban esos dos, Lily y Scorpius, el esa mirada la había visto en otro lado, el mismo había mirado a alguien así, la misma que miraba la escena con la misma mirada que Draco, Hermione pensaba lo mismo, si ellos hubieran tenido ese valor, tal vez todo había sido diferente

Y que quieres que haga Scorpius?

Que me dejes salir con Ella papá y pedir permiso al Señor Potter

_Hiciste que los dias se hicieran noches,  
A veces era tu cuerpo, a veces era algo mas.  
Y yo era un pobre hombre pero a tu lado,  
Senti que era afortunado como el que mas._

Como era de esperar Harry Potter no lo permitio, pero Draco admiro en su hijo como le dijo que lucharia por el amor de Lily Potter, esa noche que el estaba en su despacho, pudo recordar, recordo como recordaba siempre aquel cuerpo que conocia de memoria, ese cuerpo que aun sentia acariciar con sus manos, pero el siempre fue un pobre hombre a lado de ella, que era todo, el se sintio afortunado cuando fue suya, pero al final de todo el no supo luchar, su padre tenia razon era un cobarde porque no pudo hacer lo que su hijo, luchar por el amor que sentia, el solo la dejo ir, aunque le dolia en el alma, pero tendria que vivir con ello siempre apoyaria a su hijo, lo haria para que el no viviera como el ha vivido todos estos años sin ella

Yo que fui tormenta, yo que fui tornado,  
Yo que fui volcan, soy un volcan apagado.  
Porque tu volaste de mi nido,  
Porque tu volaste de mi lado,  
Yo que fui tormenta, yo que fui tornado,  
Yo que fui volcan, soy un volcan apagado.

Aquel tormenta, aquel tornado, aquel volcan , el volcan estaba aya apagado, porque ella ya no estaba ahi para volver a prenderlo, ella su amor secreto, su amada en secreto siempre seria eso, solo un secreto que el guardaria hasta los ultimos dias de su vida y talvez mas alla, mas alla donde ese volcan este apagado para siempre y donde el esperaba que ella al fin pudiera estar con el, asu lado, su leona, su Hermione, el amor de su vida su amor secreto.


End file.
